Life is like Chess
by Scarterror The Fallen
Summary: What would happen if someone lived their life like they played Chess? I'm no good at summaries I'm sorry
1. Chapter 1

**Hey dearies...**

 **I was going through my older stories and found this one...I did put some of this on wattpad, but that died down.**

 **I though...hmm...this will be something interesting for fanfiction thou...**

 **Here's the first part...let me know what ya'll think ok?**

 **Alos this will be dealing with some intense triggers...I will put a warning on before it happens...**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

We're all pawns on a chess board. Disposable and worthless. We can do only one thing at a time after we take a big leap from child- till adulthood, but when we reach the other side unscathed and still standing, that's when we are to be feared. We are then in enemy lines, but they are so dispersed that we are more of a threat than it looks. The castles, they are the boarders, if you stand in their way they will take you down. The knights, they are the ones to look out for, they move in such a way that it seems as if they ambush you, they are the patrollers. The bishops, they are easily avoided, given you stay off the colour they are on, one-track minders. The King, now he might be the one you should concur, but is pretty much useless when it comes to attacking. The queen, yes the queen, she is the most feared piece on the board. She can and will do any and everything to protect her king. She is the first one you should get rid of. She's also what you turn into when you reach your goal. It's a constant battle between black and white, good and evil, right and wrong. The white moves first, why? Isn't it true that a good warrior never attacks first? With that in mind, is the white side even the good side? Evil attacks first, so does that make the white pieces the bad side? The black pieces just stand there and won't move until white has. So the question is once again…who are the bad guys and why do they attack one another?

Every move is precise and planed. Every piece has the same two goals, survive and concur. There are times when you taunt your opponent and when you need to you sacrifice one of your pieces, mostly pawns. So is life. We are but pawns, chess pieces that are guided. I move the pawn to stand in front another. Then there are times you need to block, sure you're one piece down for now, but it's worth it most of the time. When we play chess, we play god. We decide who to keep and who to sacrifice, even taking others' lives from our opponent. My opponent moves his knight and I move my bishop, taking the horse out of play. It's a game with no mercy; mercy can be your downfall. There is no such thing as sparing a piece. It's a competitive sport, but so is life. No one is spared. I move my queen and call 'check mate', a declaration that my opponent has nowhere to go in order to save its king. They are doomed and I just won the battle, I have yet to win the war. The war will only end when the king has fallen. I just merely spare its pathetic life. We both stand and shake hands. Today, black has won.

I pick up the pieces as I start to put them away. The cold acrylic feel of a shining black queen rests in my hand as I stare at it. They call it a man's game, yet the queen is the strongest and best. Today a woman has won. Stroking a thumb over the polished piece I put it in its place. Every piece has its place, like the game, I am precise and calculated. Like the pieces I am cold and hard. No emotion and stoic like the permanent engravings on the knight to form the horses face. My favourite piece? The queen of course. Once you lose your queen in the game you're as good as dead. It's hard to win without your queen.

"I hear you destroyed my son in that game again," I stiffen and turn to face the voice. _The queen._

"It is not a game your majesty, it is a sport," my voice is devoid of emotion.

"Sure it is royal guard," I loathe that title. It meant nothing. I'd rather be a knight if I could not be queen myself.

"I do wish you would go easy on the boy," she continued and I huffed.

"There is no leniency in a battle my queen, the opponent will not go easy on you, so you either learn or give up," my voice drips with venom and she rolls her eyes.

"You and chess, I mean really now, your fascination with it is unhealthy," she retorts and I get the urge to curl my lips into a sneer.

"Does the queen not have anything better to do than fraternise with a mere royal guard?" I almost spat and she laughed.

"You know better than I do that nothing exciting happens for the queen," she smiled and my face darkened.

"That is because men think so lowly of woman," I whisper and she looks down with a sombre expression.

"Is that why you look and sound like a man?" She asked so softly I almost did not hear. I stare at her and she turns her eyes to me.

"A woman can tell a woman from a man, but a man cannot tell a woman from anything but a dress," she said and I looked down clenching my jaw.

"Do not worry, I will not tell anyone," she says and I relax as she walks towards me.

"Why do you want to become a knight?" She asked as she studied my face.

"It is the highest rank I can achieve without being Queen myself, your majesty," I answer and she searches my eyes. She looks into my soul and I almost scoff. I had no soul.

"I will talk to my husband, the king, and see what he thinks about making you a knight," she says and I swear I feel a beat where my heart should be. She looks over my stature and then rests her hands on my chest after adjusting my lapels.

"Maybe I can convince him with my womanly charms to make you my knight," she purrs and I can just stare down at her as her fingers swirl circles where they lay. I hold my tongue, not wanting to speak against the royal woman. I wanted to have the knight title, and I would do anything to keep it. She looks at her hands in thought then up to me with curious eyes.

"How do you manage to keep your breasts as flat as a man's?" She asked and I swallowed.

"Tightly wrapped bandages, your majesty," I answer and she nods.

"I will go see my husband now so you can continue packing those chess pieces away," she whispers, pats my chest twice then walks out of the room. I turn back to the chess and look at the black polished knight. _I will soon be close, no longer will I be the pawn._

* * *

 **There you have it...**

 **Let me know who you think this POV is from...**

 **Hint: the queen is not Elsa or Anna, she is a different character.**

 **X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey dearies...**

 **I just wanted to get the next part out while I work on the rest.**

 **I was initially going to wait a week, but here it is.**

 **Slight warning in the beginning for suggestions to abuse...**

 **Hope ya'll enjoy**

* * *

 _-Flash back-_

"You are destined for great things my dear," the old man says as he caresses my hair. I refrain from shuddering at the unwanted attention.

"Life is like chess and you are my pawn. I am working hard to get you to the other side, you will be great," he keeps talking as he grips the back of my neck and I clench my jaw. I can feel his eyes roam my pre-adolescent body.

"The day you beat me at chess, you have your freedom," he says and lets me go and I return to the game between me and one of his sons, tears in the corners of my eyes.

 _-End flash back-_

I shake my head and growl at the chess board in front of me. Pieces were moved and it looked to be in the middle of an intense game.

"You just had to die before we could finish, didn't you?" I whisper to myself as I turn away from the board that sat on my dresser. I hate that man so much. He took my life from me. He played god and like god he stopped playing. Chess and fear, that's all I've ever known my whole life… _and pain_. I close my eyes and grimace, _so much pain_. My body will never be the same and my mind will never recover. _You are just a pawn._ His words hurt, it cut like steel. I will show him, show them all.

"I will be the victor!" I yell to my empty room.

"I will be the victor," I whisper looking down, clenching my hands into fists till my nails drew blood from my palms, my teeth drew blood from my bottom lip and tears stung my eyes, threatening to spill out. As I calm down, I lick the blood from my lip and wipe the blood on my palms off on my pants. The moon light streams into my room window and I sigh. I will never be really free. Like a pawn in front another pawn I am blocked. Until one of us makes a wrong move. Then again…who is my opponent? I shake my head and get into bed.

Today was a long day and no doubt tomorrow will be too.

"Checkmate," I call and the boy in front of me slumps in his seat.

"I can never defeat you," he whispers.

"That might be true, but you are improving, we played three times as long today than what we played the first time around," I say as I start packing the pieces away. He smiles slightly with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Really Sir Ivar?" He asks and I nod once.

"I'm off to tell mother, thank you!" He exclaims and bolts out of the study. I can faintly hear maids yelp and scold him for running in the halls. With a shake of my head I put the chess set back in its place. The boy was making progress and I almost felt proud that he was learning so quickly.

"That boy will be the death of me one day, oh! Sir Ivar, I did not know you were still here," I turn to look at one of the house maids, a young brunet with kind brown eyes.

"That's quite right Miss Aslaug, I was just putting the chess set away," I say.

"You are so intelligent and patient sir Ivar, that is a tough game," she says as she starts dusting the books.

"I grew up with the game Miss Aslaug, I hardly think when playing it now days," I say as I watch her clean. She was thin and just a tad shorter than me, her hips nice and broad…I lick my dry lips and clear my throat.

 _Feelings are a waste child, forget feelings and focus on the game._

That man's voice rings in my ears. She chuckles and walks towards me.

"Stirring something inside your pants am I, Sir Ivar?" She purrs.

"As you can see Miss Aslaug there is no stirring at all," I answer and her eyes drop to my pants clad crotch. She then looks back up to me with a pout.

"Am I not attractive enough for a young man like you?" I raise my eyebrow.

"You are very much attractive Miss Aslaug," I almost purr before anything could happen or progress someone cleared their throat. We looked to the queen and the maid yelps before scurrying out. The queen watched her leave then turns her piercing blue eyes to me.

"Flirting with the help are we?" She almost spat.

"Oh please your majesty, the girl thinks I am a man," I answer and she saunters her way to me.

"Let us get one thing straight _knight_ , you are to stay by my side at all times and it is only _me_ that you listen to," she almost growls and I huff. She raises her hand to touch my face and I grab her wrist.

"You want to control _me_ , Elisabeth?" I growl at her glaring eyes. She tightens her hand into claws and flicks her wrist, scratching me on the cheek. I hiss and tighten my grip on her wrist. We glare at one another then the next thing I know our lips are locked into a heated embrace.

 _Take the queen out as soon as you can, she is the real threat._

His voice echoes in my head.

 _No, you take the pawns out so they won't make it to the other side first, then take the queen, this is why you lost your queen so easily old man._

My mind retorts and my arms encircle the queen's lithe waist, drawing her closer. I can feel each of her curves press into my hard un-shapely body. Her warmness battling against my coldness. It was a battle of opposites. I was the black pieces and she was the white. She had made her move and I retaliated. We were in an intense battle for dominance and I'd be damned if I didn't play to my full potential. I was about to gain the upper hand when a small gasp came from the door. We pulled apart to see a young boy looking at us with tears in his eyes. I rushed to his side and dropped to my knees. My hands shakily came up to gently wipe his tears away.

"Hey, don't cry dear, everything's okay," I whisper and he sniffles. The five year old rubbed his right eye.

"You weren't hurting one another?" He asked with a choke. I shake my heads and pull him into a hug.

"We weren't hurting one another, Sven, I promise," I answer and he hugs me back.

"I trust you, _mommy_ ," he says and tears spring to my eyes. 21 and I was a mother to a five year old, that man has been such a plague, but Sven was a gift. I would do anything for him. He was my flesh and blood after all.

"Why are you here dear? Don't you have lessons?" I ask him and he shakes his head.

"The Prince told me you were here," he says in his small innocent voice. I nod and stand, picking him up. The queen was looking away with her hand covering her swollen kissed lips.

"Remember Sven, when we are around other people who am I?"

"Daddy," he answers and I nod kissing his head.

"Good boy," I smile before looking to the queen as she straightens up.

"My daughter is returning from her trip tomorrow. So be forewarned of another royal, knight," the queen said before leaving me and my son alone in the library. There was silence as I stroked Sven's hair before he looked to me.

"Can we play chess?" He asked and I smiled nodding. At 5 he was a prodigy in the game. There were some pretty close calls when we played.

I was so proud of him.

* * *

 **Well there you have it...**

 **I did some reaserch into norwegian names, very interesting...**

 **Please remember to leave a review letting me know what you think, the more reviews I have the faster I type.**

 **I'll try and keep the chapters to a 1'000 words at the least so it would be nice and long.**

 **See ya'll next time**

 **X3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello dears.**

 **Ready for another instalment?**

 **I tried incorporating my usual use of chess, but I thought it be nice to have a more _human_ approuch with the princess.**

 **Slight warning for one part near the end involving 'gore' I guess..? I'm not sure where the line stands...years of watching gory horrors has desensitised me somewhat...**

 **Anyway hope ya'll enjoy.**

* * *

I yawned as I exited my room. It was super early, but I had to go to morning training with the other knights. Before I could fully awaken I found myself on the ground with someone on top. I groaned before opening my eyes to total blackness. A second later the darkness moved to show a young face.

"Owie," the girl breathed rubbing her head, I could now see that her hair was actually red or auburn in this lighting. I quickly got us both onto our feet.

"Are you alright miss? I am so sorry," I said looking for any bruising on the porcelain skin, but found freckles dotting most of it.

"I'm fine...I think," she blinked before looking at me.

"I...I'm...I'm fine," she said blushing. I tilted my head and flicked my eyes into my room to see if Sven was still asleep. Before the girl could catch my glimpse I closed the door.

"Are you sure?" I asked and she nodded before something clicked in her head and she curtsied.

"Forgive me, I am Princess Anna," my eyes widened. This was the queen's daughter?! I bowed fast as my heart raced.

"My apologies your majesty, I am Sir Ivar," I breathed. Her face seemed to fall slightly.

"Oh so you're mums new toy," she breathed.

"I am no one's toy Princess," I almost growled and she tilted her head.

"Hmm...Maybe not yet."

"Forgive me Princess, but why are you roaming the halls at this early hour?" I asked adopting my cold persona. No need to get distracted.

"Oh! I was on my way to the kitchen to get an early breakfast so I can go ride with the horses before mother and father wakes and makes me spend time with them," she said, all in one breath, as she started to walk to the kitchen. I followed with my hands behind my back. She talked a lot on the way there and I wondered if she even had lungs. No mortal could talk that much with one breath could they?

"Say...what's your name? I'd hate to call you Sir Ivar all the time," she smiled after a lot of talking about horses.

"Not important Princess and not a very good name in my opinion," I said looking stoic as ever.

"Oh come now, I will be the judge of that," she said bouncing slightly. I thought for a moment.

"On one condition," I said and we stopped walking.

"You beat me at a game of chess," I said and she stared at me.

"Deal," she said after a while. I nodded.

"When you are done with your horse riding I will be in the library from 4 till 5," I said and continued walking.

I was surprised when she showed up close to 5 after I had sent her brother on his merry why after a round of chess. She took the seat by the white pieces and I bowed my head respectfully. She made her first move and so the game began. She was rather good, but I was the best.

"Check mate," I said as I moved my knight into place. She blinked then frowned.

"Damn..." she breathed out and I could feel the side of my mouth twitch. She glared at the board as I watched her. She was rather beautiful. I shook my head and started packing the pieces away. She sighed and I looked to her. Stroking my thumb over a pawn I open my mouth.

"You play a good game of chess," I said and placed the last pieces away.

"Thank you," she breathed and I lifted an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?" I enquired and her eyes flashed to the door.

"N...no one has ever praised anything I've ever done...it's always that I need to be better," she said as her hands clenched into fists.

For a moment...I forgot I was supposed to be a heartless man...and remembered I was an emotional female.

My hands took hers into them and stroked over her knuckles. I knelt before her and my face showed emotions I've only shown my son.

"Hey, it's alright. They wouldn't know greatness if it hit them in the face," I said and she looked at me with a twinkle in her eyes.

"We are all pawns...and you are so close to the end goal, all you need is that one more move...just that one block...and you will become that strong queen we all fear and love...trust in the game," I said and she nodded before leaning down and hugging me. I hugged back and momentarily revelled at the feel of her breasts against my bandaged ones. She pulled away after a few seconds and I smiled.

"Better?" She nodded and I stood placing the box away. My ears picked up the running of boots on the ground before a guard burst into the library.

"Sir Ivar! Come quick! We're being attacked!" He called and I was back being the knight I was supposed to be. Grabbing my sword I rushed past him.

"Keep the princess safe!" I yelled at him. _Fuck, I can't lose my ticket to the throne_. I rushed to where I could hear knights battle in the forecourt. "My queen!" I yelled as I jumped between her and an attacker, my blade sliced his neck after sliding against his armour. The transition from metal against metal to metal on skin was sickening and it made me shudder.

"Inside your majesty!" I yelled over the sounds of battle as I covered her. I led her to the door and just got her inside when an arrow embedded itself into my side.

 _Curse me for not wearing my armour_.

I screamed in pain as I clutched at it. I knew better then to pull it out so I just cut it shorter so it won't hinder me more than it already has. I fended a few more attackers off as they stormed the doors. My eyes widen at the frost that started covering the hilt of my sword.

 _Not now! Why now?_

I growled and made the frost retract before it shattered my sword. Huffing and gripping my side, I curse at the amount of blood I was losing. I yelled at the soldiers to come guard the door while others went to go find the archers. They did as was told and I went to go to my charges side. The queen and king along with their son and daughter were huddled in the throne room along with a handful of guards. I stumbled in and knelt onto the stone floor as I caught my breath.

"Everything's...under control," I breathed as I clutched my side tighter.

"You're hurt," the queen said and I nodded.

"That arrow was coming straight for you my queen, which is why I pushed you inside..." I breathed before standing with difficulty. My vision was swimming and my hands felt cold. The sounds outside stopped. A moment later one of the knights entered.

"The attackers have been dealt with, few were captured and others killed, my king," he bowed and everyone relaxed. I coughed before straightening up.

"I will take my leave now to tend to my wounds," I said and left.

 _This knight would not fall just yet._

* * *

 **Well there you have it.**

 **Ivar is Elsa and the princess is Anna.**

 **Shout out to...**

 **Keanan765 : Thank you, I do try my best, I really love the sport. You were right on the Elsa front you can have a cookie! I'm trying to be realistic with the relationship, we all know kings and queens were...uh...weird back in those times...Thank you for noticing that error, english is not my first language, I try real hard. I'm glad you liked it!**

 **BlossomCharms : Thank you, I just had this in my head for some time and honestly that's how I see the game. Mother thinks I'm 'special' *insert derp face here***

 **Thanks to you two I know that it is being enjoyed and I am not wasting my time...you both get cookies!**

 **Till next time!**

 **X3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello dearies,**

 **Here is the next instalment for ya'll.**

 **The only reason I'll put a slight warning here is for the first sentance really...even as I typed it I got light headed. I do not fair well with needles...**

 **Hope ya'll enjoy.**

* * *

I stared at my reflection as I worked the needle and thread through my flesh, closing the gaping wound the arrow had left. Ice covered over the wound soon as a part was done. I sat naked like the day I was born, scares littered my body.

 _I really should wear my armour_.

Sven was down the hall taking his bath with his caretaker. So I had an hour to patch myself up. I was just finished pulling the needle through the last stitch and was about to cut the string when my door opened. I looked to the side slightly as I lifted my head. I didn't have time to cover myself as the queen entered.

 _Entering the belly of the beast eh?_

"What can I do for you _my queen_?" I barely hissed as I made the ice melt away.

 _No need for her to exploit that._

"I came to see if you were alright," she rolled her eyes as she walked my way.

"I heard you were playing chess with my daughter, before this fiasco took place," her finger tips stroked over my shoulder.

"Is that a problem?" I asked as I snipped off the thread and made a knot.

"Not at all, nice to hear she's in doors for a change," the queen purred as she leaned down to kiss my cheek.

"What is it you want Elisabeth?" I asked standing. Even without boots I was still taller.

"Oh I just want to thank you for protecting me," she stroked her finger tips over the freshly stitched wound. My skin disobeyed my brain as it formed goose bumps and shivered.

"Oh, do I get a raise?" I mocked and moved pulling on some undergarments and pants.

"Don't be silly, you have so much privilege already," I watched her make her way to the chess board. My heart raced.

"And I thank you for having Sven study with Kristoff," my nerves were jumpy. If she touched the board I'd probably lose it, even though I know exactly where each piece stands.

"I do not mind, they seem to be the best of friends," I relax as she moves away. Shakily I pull on a shirt as she makes her way back to me. She studies my face, like I'd study a chess piece.

"You have such lovely hair," she says and strokes her finger over my braided hair. I was lucky that men around here wore long hair, usually in a simple low pony tail, but my hair was too long when not braided. She stroked a wisp of hair out my face.

"Now that I see you without the binds you do look somewhat feminine, just a shame you've lost some of your womanly curvature," she sighed.

"How dreadful," I said dryly and she clapped her tongue at me in a tsk.

"You should be proud to be a woman," she scowled and I look to her. My icy blue eyes piercing her dark navy blue ones.

"And risk the power I have? _Never_ ," I almost spat. I might not be able to replace a queen, but I can try and replace a king.

 _Bah, the most useless of the pieces, yet holds so much_ _power._

Granted in chess a knight cannot change, but in some cases you can bend the rules somewhat. If I know I'm going up against a good player I implement the one rule most forget.

 _Once you touch it, you have to move it._

I'm twiddling with my piece waiting for the queen to move hers. No matter her move, I have the upper hand. She's deep into my side of the board. She has two options: stall for time or move back into the safety of her own side. Although waiting will just prolong this game. We keep staring into one another's eyes. I can see a swelling darkness, like thunder clouds drawing closer. It frightened me, but I would not show it. Clenching my jaw, I tighten my hands into fists stopping the ice creeping over my palm. The patter of feet on the floor outside drew our attention. It couldn't be Sven, he still had 20 minutes. The door opened and one of the maids stood there.

"Sorry to bother Sir Ivar, but the king would like to see you in his study," she said. The queen stood to the side out her point of view.

"I will be there shortly," I say and she nods before leaving. I pull off my shirt and reach for my bindings.

"Let me go see what your husband wants," I said and looked to her as she took the bindings from my hand.

"He probably just wants to thank you," she said, boredom dripping from her lips as she started wrapping me up. Her perfectly manicured nails grazed over my skin, making it once more disobey my brain. I bit my tongue till she was done and I pulled on a shirt. She walked over to the door as I pulled on some shoes. We parted our ways as she headed to her room and I headed to the main study. The castle was dark except in the halls still being used. I counted each lantern as I walked. By the time I stood in front the huge doors I counted 14 of them, 7 on each side. Taking a deep breath I knocked on the door.

A faint 'come in' reached my ears and I stepped inside. The king sat at his desk, papers to one side of him, an ink well and quill to his other side.

"Ah Sir Ivar, welcome my dear boy," he smiled warmly, unlike his wife, he was more gentle. I briefly wondered if he knew the things his beloved did behind his back. He stood and took my hand in his, shaking it firmly.

"Excuse me my king, why am I here?" I asked uncertain, men made me very uncomfortable.

"The other knights have been keeping me up to date with your training, though you bare the title of a knight you still have yet to be dubbed one," he said making his way to one of the sofas. I followed and sat opposite from him.

"Though the way you became on was certainly different from normal standards, you did show your worth today. I know a lot of squires that would have been either too cowardly or slow to stop an incoming arrow like that," I felt strange.

 _don't think I've ever been truly praised for anything._

"I would like to properly dub you a knight Ivar," he said and smiled to me. I blinked and was at a loss for words. All I could do was nod. He laughed warmly.

"Excellent! Tomorrow, instead of heading to training go to the blacksmith and let him start taking measurements to get you properly outfitted and armed with a personalised sword," he said standing and I followed suit.

"Thank you, your majesty," I breathed and he pats my back.

"Go get some rest, Sven must be wondering where his father is," he smiled and I bid him goodnight before making my way to my room.

 _Now there was no turning back, I made my move and for the first time…_

 _I was unsure._

* * *

 **Well there ya have it.**

 **I wanted to keep the whole Elsa ice powers mostly seceret for later use.**

 **Shout out to...**

 **Keanan765 - I really do love chess and people tend to write it off as just a silly game (mostly those that can't play it) I try and keep it the main focus. Thank you for the offer, but so far I am confident, but soon as I run into trouble you're the first to ask thank you**

 **BlossomCharms - I agree with you there, I thought long and hard who to place in what role, also helps that I can't see Anna being all too serious. I wouldn't say Elsa kissed the queen _randomly,_ but I see where you're coming from.**

 **Guest (Vv comented on chapter 2) - and you're right it is Elsa thank you for reading!**

 **I do apreciate the reviews it makes me excited to write more.**

 **Thank you to the readers for well...reading!**

 **X3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello dears,**

 **I bring you the next part of our story.**

 **I do hope the character I'm bringing into the fray will be recieved well,**

 **I had fun writng this one.**

 **No triggers this time, just good ol'fun I hope**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

I had not been in town in a while. Luckily the blacksmith shop was not too far from the castle. Others looked at me strangely as I carried my standard helmet under my arm. The armour sat uncomfortable against my chest. I guess the reason they looked at me strangely was due to my armour baring no Arendelle markings. It was simply just armour. Taking a deep breath I knocked on the door to the shop side of the smithy. There was no answer, but I went in anyway. The walls were covered in show casings of different armours and weapons. I smile to myself, listing each weapon I saw.

 _Staff would definitely be a bishop…_

 _Sword for the knight's, pawns and king…_

 _Bow and arrows for the castle…_

 _Hmm…the queen…what would she get?_

"Can I help you?" I blinked and looked to the wooden counter. There stood a red headed girl, covered in soot with a leather apron like a smithy would wear. She spoke with a dialect I wasn't quite sure I knew. She was clearly not from here.

"What's the matter? Bear caught yer tongue?"

 _A bea-what?_

I shook my head and blinked.

"Good day, I'm here to get suited in knight armour," I spoke trying my best to be polite. She smiled and nodded.

"Aye! I knew we were expecting someone, I just did not think it be a lass!"

"E-excuse me?" I blinked feeling uncertain. With luck the shop was empty.

"A lass, ye know, a woman and a beauty at that!"

"I-I am not a woman," I said feeling flustered. Her eyes widened and she nodded.

"I see, don't worry yer wee little head, I won't tell. I thought it strange that they'd have a lass becoming a knight, but I see now. Yer pretending," she said dusting her face off. Her accent was thick. All I could do was stare at her. She walked up to me, stopping about under my chin.

"The names Merida, sorry for the accent lass, I be Scottish ya know?" She shook my hand.

"Um…Sir Ivar…Norwegian?"

"Aye, I can see that and hear it. No need to give me yer male name, yer safe here," she smiled and I felt like I could tell her, but I just shook my head. She shrugged and went to get some rope.

"Follow me will ya lass?" I followed her to what looked like a dressing room.

"Alright, would ye mind taking yer armour off lass?" She asked and I took off my armour till I was standing in my pants and dress shirt with a leather tunic. She made me stand with my legs spread and my arms out to my sides. I waited patiently as she took my measurements. She circled me a bunch of times and every time she stood up her hair tickled my nose. My poor sinuses couldn't take it by the time she was done. Soon as she walked away to write the last one I sneezed so hard some of the wisps in my hair covered my face and I swear I saw some snowflakes scatter before me.

"Dang lass ye almost gave me a heart attack!" Merida was clutching her heart and the table behind her. Taking a deep breath I stroked my hair back against my scalp.

"Pardon me," I said and felt my cheeks heat up slightly.

"Ok so I will get started on yer armour, but I will make some modifications to take in account of yer…ah…breasts," she smiled and I blushed even more. I wanted to protest, but she held up her hand.

"Don't worry it would still look like a man's, sheesh, talk about paranoid," I relaxed.

"Before you go, what design would ye like for yer sword?"

"Some kind of snowflake pattern if you don't mind," I said and she tilted her head.

"Yer a strange one alright, I will draw up some designs just be back tomorrow to choose one yea?" I nodded and got dressed again. I bid my farewell and walked around the market. I wanted to get Sven something. He's been a very good boy, a toy perhaps. I looked around some more till I found the perfect thing. A stuffed reindeer was perfect, he always liked reindeer. I smiled honestly as I purchased the thing and walked out just to see scuffle nearby. A crowd was drawing near and I decided to take a look. My eyes widened at seeing the princess argue with one of the merchants. She had been wearing a cloak and the hood fell off. Obviously she had snuck out.

 _I should probably do something…_

With a sigh I stepped forward and plucked the man away from her.

"What seems to be the problem here?"

"Sir Ivar! This ass of a man thinks I stole from him!" I held my arm out, blocking her from nearing the guy.

"You did! I saw you put it in your pocket!" He grumbled out. This is all so vexing. I turned to the princess.

"Did you steal something?" I asked calmly.

"Why would I steal when I have the money?" She asked and I nodded. She had a point.

"What is it that he thinks you stole?"

"She took a package I was holding out for a client," I glared at the man.

"Did I as you?" My voice was laced with venom. He gulped and took a step back. The princess took something out her pocket.

"I was the one that ordered it and was picking it up, but he won't listen!"

"And I told you that was the royal families order!" With a huff I turned back to the princess.

"I'm sorry, Princess Anna, that you had been mistaken for peasant," I hissed and they all gave slight gasps and the man started to tremble.

"I don't blame them, I have been traveling for a few years now, going around to other kingdoms and such," she shrugged.

"My apologies your highness," the man said and bowed, he trembled as sweat started to gather. The princess and I stared at him.

"I could throw him into jail for you princess Anna,"

"No need, mother would kill me if she knew I was out here alone. Let's just forget about this," she turned on her heel and started to walk off, pulling the cloak cape back over her head. I followed close by. She had this sunshine that practically beamed from her. It was a startling contrast to my colder aura. I briefly thought how she resembled more her father than her mother.

"I have a brilliant idea!" I was slightly startled by her breaking the silence. She turned to me with a beaming smile, scrunching up her nose and freckles.

"Do tell?" I asked calmly.

"A game of chess, but with a twist," she said and my stomach twisted.

"And the twist?" I asked slightly scared.

"Each time you take a piece I get to ask a question and you _have_ to answer,"

"And if you take a piece?"

"You ask a question," I took a moment to think of this. It took me all of two seconds to realise that this would only end badly, but in turn I could intentionally play bad for a while to find out more about the throne. I sighed and looked to the fidgety princess before sealing my fate.

"Deal."

* * *

 **There ya have it!**

 **I brain was hurting from trying to think as Scottish as possible...if it offends anyone...I'm sorry...I was just trying to keep the character as true as possible...**

 **Now then...**

 **Shout out to...**

 **BlossomCharm - Yea I was feeling faint too...I don't even have piercings that's how bad it is...although I do have two tattoos, but their on my back and they were gifts...I'm glad I can keep you interested! I aim to please!**

 **Guesst - Hmm...interesting...**

 **Keanan765 - I try so hard, but you can only do so much with chess TT-TT but life happens as well and I can't exclude the reality, but I do try my best thank you!**

 **Gosh I am so happy when I read your reviews my dears, it just brightens my day!**

 **X3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello dearies,**

 **I bring to you the next chapter!**

 **I hope ya'll like it, it took me a while to type... -_-'**

 **Any way enjoy!**

* * *

Here we sat in the library. The princess sat with her white pieces and me with my black ones. I could see the determination in her eyes. They did not scare me, but they did amuse me. She placed a finger to her chin and looked to the board. Her foot tapped, making her leg bounce. She was nervous.

"Take your time Princess," I gave a half smile. She looked to me and blinked as a slight blushed formed on her cheeks, covering her freckles. She nodded and made her move. I had to think carefully. If I played my cards right I could win with minimal take downs, though her questions were ultimately inevitable. I decided to humour her and took one of her pieces two turns later.

"Ha! Alright let's ask a simple question first. Are you married?" She asked with a beaming smile. I chuckled and shook my head no while raising my hands and wiggled my fingers. Her eyes flicked to my hands.

"Right, you're not wearing a ring. Never mind, next round!" She was really chipper. It was slightly amusing. The next time I let her take one. I had my own questions.

"Why were you traveling for so long?" It did make me wonder as to why her people didn't seem to recognize her.

"Ah well, I don't really learn from books all that well and I like adventure! So I decided what better way to learn of the kingdoms we trade with than to actually go there!" I nodded. It made a lot of sense actually. First-hand experience was a good way to learn. It took a few more turns before I gave in and took one of her pawns.

"Where is Sven's mother?" I tensed slightly.

"Sven's…other parent is no longer with us," I said softly trailing off. Her face softened and she gave a slight smile.

"I'm sorry," she said and I brushed it off. The answer I gave was not a lie. I answered it in such a way that no one could say I was lying. She asked where Sven's mother was, I couldn't tell her it was me, so…to explain the absence of the second parent I rephrased her question. I stared at the board and calculated how to end this quickly, before she could ask something more personal. I never intended for her to actually get information from me, but she was smarter than I predicted. I was in somewhat of a bind. I'd have to lose three more pieces to her two before I could call this a check mate. She took my castle and looked to me for the question.

"Do you have any other siblings I don't know about?" I asked and she looked to me weirdly.

"I'm asking because just before you arrived back, I didn't even know you existed," I explained and she nodded.

"I have a cousin, she's the princess of Corona and her mother is my father's sister,"

"She was the lost princess," I stated and Princess Anna nodded. That was really interesting. I took down her knight and sighed.

"We call you Sir Ivar…but seeing as you're not yet fully knighted…where did you get that title?"

"That's a pretty big question there Princess," I said and thought about this.

"The Sir title I have at the moment is more for teaching purposes, I am teaching your brother chess, and with that, strategy," I explained and her eyes lit up.

"Oh! Like they do in England? They are very posh and proper, more so than the rest of the world it seems. Especially considering us Scandinavians just recently became more…proper,"

"I'm actually Norwegian,"

"What's the difference?"

"All Norwegians are Scandinavian, but not all Scandinavians are Norwegian," I stated calmly and she just stared at me.

"But they're still Scandinavian," she said looking confused.

"Yes, but Scandinavian countries boarder one another whereas Norwegian countries do not, it's all geographical," I shrug and she nodded then slumped in her seat.

"I was never all that good in maps,"

"I guess I shouldn't be so specific," I said trying to cheer her up. We completely forgot we were actually playing chess. We smiled and looked to the board.

"Well seeing as I did ask more questions it's only fair you take the pieces," she said and I nodded before swiftly placing her in check mate. She blinked and looked to me.

"You could have taken my king," she said and I nodded slowly.

"That is true, and while I play to take down the king, I thought it be more meaningful to let you keep it," I smiled softly and she blushed slightly. It was true, I always end up destroying my opponent, but I wanted to show her mercy. I wanted to show her that I'm not as cold hearted as I seem. It slightly bothered me that I wanted to be kind to her. I've always only been kind to Sven. I sigh and stand as I pack the pieces away. She stood as well and stretched.

"This was fun," she smiled and tightened the lint on her bun. I found it strange that woman all seemed to prefer their hair in buns around here. Well if you don't count that smithy.

 _Merida I believe was her name._

After packing the chess sets away I picked up the stuffed reindeer toy.

"Well I better take this to Sven," I said and she bounced in her place.

"Oh! I bought you something!" She said and I frowned as she took out the object from the market.

"All that fuss for me? I doubt it was worth it," I said and she held it out to me.

"Well I guess it depends on your reaction," she smiled and bit her lip swaying her dress as she waited. I opened the parcel and blinked at it.

"Is that…" I trailed off as my mouth started to water. She jumped and made a noise akin to that of a screaming mouse.

"Yes! It's chocolate," she bounced on her toes.

"I can't remember the last time had some," I whispered and looked to her. She made a 'go on' motion and I quickly ate one. I soft moan escaped my mouth and she blushed more.

"So good, thank you Princess Anna," I said smiling brightly.

"Wow," she whispered and I blinked.

"What?"

"You have a really handsome smile," she said and I blushed looking down.

"Um, thank you," I said and she blinked than shook her head.

"I should head to the stables and you wane get to your son," she giggled nervously before storming off. I heard a maid yell only second later.

"You're just as bad as your brother, Princess!" I took a deep breath and smiled softly eating another piece of the delicious delicacy.

 _Sven would love this._

* * *

 **So there ya have it...**

 **I did do _SOME_ reasurch for the Norwegian and Scandinavian part...was interesting...**

 **Also what I've been calling the castle (and no one seemed to know I was wrong) is actually called a Rook...**

 **I'm not saying I'm incorrect, that's just what I was taught and I'm not saying that the person that taught me was wrong, cause I actually taught myself,**

 **and the only person that influanced what I called it was my grandmother (I was about 6 at the time). I think it's actually something that not alot of none chess players know, 'cause everyone I asked all called it a castle...so...yea...**

 **Anyway!**

 **Off to thank you's!**

 **So we have...**

 **BlossomCharm - Haha me too, I like her character...Scots and redheads...my worst weakneses...I hope the Q &A was alright for you, dialog ain't my specialty**

 **Keanan765 - I hope that was informative enough for you, this was legit hard to write...**

 **BIG AS REPLY TO ONE PERSON COMING UP!**

 **Lord West Gordon -**

 **Ch.1 : Dude...you're reviews...love it, makes me feel sophisticated. You are spot on...the Queen part...I never thought to explain that...maybe in the futur? I love chess and this is how I few all things really...mother says I'm special...**

 **Ch.2 : Yes I'm glad he's dead too, that part of Miss Elsa would have to wait till...uh...futher notice. I must say that the queen is VERY loosly based on Elizabeth Báthory...but very loosly, like...1% loosly**

 **Ch.3 : Sorry that the queen is not Idunn, she will be in the story, just not as this queen. I know they didn't but well enought to make it inside the castle grounds...almost like a test...**

 **Ch.4 : Well Elsa's ice powers is one of her trade marks, also the description I have for her powers is not well explained in the movie and I will clear it up once it arrives full blown in the story. You tell me who the old man is...I have candidates...**

 **Ch.5 : Mother thinks she's a bishop...like Elsa's confidant. Huh, I actually legit did not think of that...Aladdin was never my favourite movie...I've watched like...once? I hope som equestions were answered, I never intended for too much information to be spilled...**

 **Wowie! That was fun!**

 **Keep those amazing reviews coming! They feed me...**

 **X3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello dears!**

 **I bring you the next instalment!**

 **Trigger warning near the end in a flash back so be warned!**

* * *

Sven had been over the moon when I gave him the stuffed toy and a piece of my chocolate. He played with it for hours and when we went to sleep her cuddled it. I never thought he could become more adorable than he was then. He had showed the toy to Prince Kristoff and they played together happily. They truly where the best of friends. It made me happy that Sven had someone other than me that cared for him. I could see the two growing up to be inseparable, much like they are now. Humming with delight I made my way back to the smithy the next morning and greeted the red head warmly.

"Someone seems a wee bit happy," she smiled and I nodded.

"Nothing makes a person more happy than seeing their child happy," I said and she tilted her head.

"Ye have a wee one?" I nodded and she chuckled.

"I don't think I could have a kid while looking after me brothers," she said and rested my helmet on the wooden desk.

"Brothers? How many?"

"Three little devils, triplets, much younger than me," she said pulled down a tapestry. On it was a huge man a thin woman, Merida and then three small boys. Their hair was a red and bushy as the smithies. The man had red hair as well and just as bushy. The woman was the odd one out with brown hair that was straight.

"Lovely family you have there," I said smiling and she nodded.

"Aye, they're still in Scotland, I chose to find my own way. My brothers come to visit at least once a year," she smiled as she pulled out some paper with designs on them.

"I made a few sketches. I wasn't sure what ye exactly had in mind," I looked over the handful of designs. These were all very well done.

"I like them all, but can I make a suggestion?" I asked and the girl nodded. I placed my sword down like a ruler and ripped parts of each design off. Merida gasped beside me. Before she could yell at me, I honestly wouldn't hold against her, I placed the pieces down to form a sword again. Each had a part I liked form each design. I felt her relax besides me.

"Aye! That looks much better!" She looked over it and nodded to herself.

"This will do, and I know just what kind of metal to use!" She rushed to the back with the designs and I looked around some more. She wasn't gone long before I heard the door open and the bell ring.

"Hey, Merida! I finally found those materials you were looking for! Oh, hi," I look to a skinny looking boy. I swear I could break him like a stick if I just blew on him to be honest. He was pulling on a wheel barrow of sorts. His brown hair was all over the place with one small braid hanging down the side. He was rather tall but I wouldn't put him past 17 years of age. He stuck his hand out to me.

"Names Hiccup,"

"Hiccup?"

"I know it doesn't sound like much, but I come from a long line of Vikings,"

Something to the side caught my eye and I saw Merida mocking him. The poor fellow scolded at her before making his way to her.

"It's not funny Mer, we road dragons!" He huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

"Dragons don't exist," she retorted and they both got into a heated argument.

 _Like children._

I had a feeling princess Anna would be best friends with these two.

 _Dragons huh?_

Come to think of it, it wasn't all that unlikely, maybe not as much as this boy is claiming there to be, but what if there where? There certainly are a lot of scriptures and paintings of these beasts. I felt like a mother watching her two children fight.

"Why not agree to disagree, till proven otherwise?" I finally said and they stopped.

"I suppose yer right," Merida said as she sighed and the boy nodded.

"I mean my mother once turned into a bear, how can I say dragons don't exist?' I blinked and the boy rolled his eyes.

"Not this story again, Merida, magic doesn't exist!"

"Oh, but yer bloody dragons do?"

Just like that they were arguing again. This was one chess match I wasn't going to win. I had no knowledge of these things. So, instead of messing things up more I left them to sort it out on their own. I had a feeling this was a battle well fought and lost a hundred times. I chuckled to myself as I made my way back to the castle. Those two were odd for sure. Al though I could not defend the boy, I could defend Merida. Magic did indeed exist. I could conjure snow and ice from my feet and hands. Although, I only use them subtly and when alone. I mostly used them during training. I would cover my skin in a thin layer under my cloths, so impact would not be as harsh and then after training I would use it to sooth bruises and aching muscles. I did not have full control however. I do have moments where I slip. _He_ made sure I knew how to hide it though. I growl. That man, no _monster_ , he made sure I knew. My hand clench and I fought the frost covering my palms as the air around me grew cold.

 **-Flash back-**

 _"Elsa, stop that!" He yelled as he slapped me across the face. The snow and icy wind that swirled around me stopped for a moment. My cheek stung and grew hot as it turned red._

 _"You are nothing but trouble!" He yelled again and the wind started up again. He raised his arms to cover his face as he braced himself._

 _"You know what you're doing is wrong! Stop this madness girl!" He griped my throat and picked me up. I clawed at his hand as I started choking. As the world started to fade so did the storm. I had hoped he would end it there. I hoped that he would be so angry he ended up killing me._

 _What hopes where these for a 10 year old to have?_

 **-End flash back-**

I felt weak. My head was spinning. That memory was too intense. It shook through my body and made me break into a cold sweat. Placing a hand against a wall, I start shaking. I felt like throwing up.

"Sir Ivar?" I heard a concerned voice ask. I looked up to see a maid, the princess and the queen.

"Are you alright?" I looked up to the queen and my world kept spinning and before I passed out one thing rang through my mind.

 _Her eyes._

They were filled with concern, but I could still see the darkness.

 _Her darkness._

 _His darkness._

 ** _Their darkness._**

* * *

 **Woooo boy...**

 **That was...something...**

 **Look it's Hiccup!**

 **Shout out to...**

 **Lord West Gordon - I'm sorry about the no blood thing haha, but I'd have liked to add that...Yay chocolate! The best thing to ever happen to the world! Hope this sooths your curiosity!**

 **BlossomCharms - Ah I see good to know! You are spot on on that one! But who wouldn't want Elsa for themselves?**

 **Icebicycle - Glad you like it! Hope I keep you addicted!**

 **So there ya have it ladies and gents!**

 **X3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello dearies,**

 **Sorry this is a bit late, I had other things on my plate and I wanted to keep the mood on this one.**

 **The tone of my stories relays heavily on my state of mind...**

 **Trigger warning for this one so be warned my dears.**

* * *

My head was throbbing and my vision was black. My eyes refused to open and my ears were humming. I felt scared, like I was a little girl again. A whimper escaped my mouth and my hand griped what felt like sheets.

"Calm down," I heard from somewhere beside me. Calm down? Calm down! I could feel my breathing become rapid. Flashes and bits of memories flew by so fast I couldn't breathe. My instincts were to start thrashing. It didn't last long. Strong hands pinned my wrists and ankles down. I screamed out a loud 'no please don't!' as my most feared scene unfolded before me.

-Flash back-

 _I was young, about 12, my body barely begun maturing. I lay naked; bruises covered my body at various stages of healing. A dark figure stood before me. He too was naked. I whimpered as one of his large hands held my wrists up above my head. He forced his way between my legs and I let out a blood curdling scream as he took the only thing I had left to break._

-End flash back-

My eyes blinked open and I saw white above me. The room was cold. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. All seemed calm and silent. I liked that. Slowly I let out the breath I took and opened my eyes as I set up. The door opened just as I looked up to it. A maid jumped slightly before closing the door again. I heard running and the door opened again. A doctor entered along with the queen. She closed the door behind her as the doctor took a look at me. Elisabeth slowly made her way towards me. I felt the doctor examine my hands and feet.

"All seems well my queen," he said and moved out the way so she could stand before me.

"Good, now leave and close the door behind you," she said and he did as told.

"Elsa, are you alright?" I blinked at hearing my name.

"I was not aware that you knew me real name Elisabeth," I said and she sighed moving to sit beside me.

"I know a lot of things," she whispered and my skin crawled with unease.

"You gave my daughter quite a fright, she seems to care a lot for you," I sensed venom in her soft voice. I felt like I'd been stripped bare, a mere pawn in front the merciless queen. We stood in front the other, I could not move, she had the upper hand. I felt the back of her fingers brush against my cheek.

"I know so much, it would frighten you," she whispered and I willed myself not to flinch as she kissed my temple, her hand gripping my head, forcing me closer.

"I know everything about you," she purred and I closed my eyes. I dreaded that.

"I knew the man that damaged you," my eyes flew open and I stared at her. I saw that darkness again. My body moved on its own. I gripped the sheets and moved away from her as fast as I could, my breathing rapid again. The room got even colder. I saw it now. After three years of denying it, I saw it now. The eyes, they do not lie. It was unmistakable, how could I have been so blind?

"He was my brother," she said and I covered my ears. I didn't want to hear this. I didn't want to know.

"Granted, we were never fond of one another, so I don't blame you for killing him. His methods were unnecessary," I could feel the room get even colder as snowflakes started to fall.

"He let his perverted side dominate him, all he had to do was put you in your place so you would do as the royal family said. Use your ice powers to enhance battle in war," she said and I shook my head, the bed slowly getting covered in ice. She stood and I cowered.

"You will do as I say Elsa, no matter what it is. Do it for your son, he is my nephew after all," she turned and walked out the room, leaving me to break down into sobbing as the room started turning into a blizzard.

It took hours before I was all cried out. My body so tired that the ice melted away. I had managed to crawl back in under the covers and curl up. I did not sleep, but my body was forced to rest. I knew it too good to be true, that I would be so easily rid of my hell. I stood and dressed myself once my energy was back. I'm only doing this for Sven. He deserves the best even if that means his mother needs to become a monster.

 _If that is what it takes, I will do it._

Setting a stern face and clenching my jaw, I walked to where I knew Elisabeth would be waiting for me.

 _The library._

I opened the door and she turned look at me.

"For the sake of my son, I will do as you say," my voice was devoid of emotion as I bowed down onto one knee in front of her. My head hung low as I held a fist against my chest.

"I am yours to command as you will," I said and she stroked her fingers through my hair.

"Good, the time will come when I ask you to strike, but till that time presents itself, you are to pretend all is well," she said and I nodded before standing.

"As you wish my _queen_ ," I almost hissed and she pressed herself up against me.

"Don't be so sour Sir Ivar," she purred and kissed me. I gripped her back pulling her close. A thin layer of sharp ice grew from my palm behind her. I could end her now; spare the pain in the future.

"Mother?" We pulled apart and I retracted the ice blade. In the door way stood Princess Anna.

"Ah Anna, glad you made it," Anna refused to look me in the eyes. My heart hurt and I knew this was part of the queen's plan. We both knew Anna possessed none of her and that man's darkness. She was an innocent like the king and Kristoff. I let my eyes drop.

"I will go check on the preparations on my armour," I said and walked past them both.

Nothing is ever easy in this world.

* * *

 **There ya have it!**

 **Some secrets revealed!**

 **Shout out to...**

 **Lord West Gordon - I do try haha and now you can see how even more evil she is. I try to keep some things the same as their actual plots. I like Hiccup I think I'll use him as witty banter for Merida...also...dragons...no magical story is complete without dragons...hint hint...**

 **BlossomCharms - People that really know me are conserned that I have a crush on an animation...screw them not my fault she perfect...Yes Hiccup is in the story and I do have plans with him *coughs* dragons *coughs* Yes that guy is a huge sicko and I hate it too, nothing breaks my heart more...**

 **Well till next time!**

 **X3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello dearies.**

 **I bring you the next chapter in our little story.**

 **I hope ya'll enjoy.**

* * *

Like the chess board in my room I have been stagnant. Merida had tried to get me to smile and talk every time I went to go check on my armour and sword. She eventually gave up when Hiccup made her stop. Even my poor Sven could only get me to give tight lipped smiles. The princess wouldn't look at me nor stay in the same room as me for more than a second. The queen chattered away and went on as if nothing was wrong. Even the king had become worried.

"Relax husband of mine, Sir Ivar is just nervous for tonight's ceremony," the queen said as she smiled and kissed his cheek. I scoffed inwardly. How bothersome. Giving me heated kisses when alone and then pretending to be all sweet when around him. The king deserved better.

"I do hope it is so," he sighed and pats her arm around his chest.

"Take the rest of the day off Sir Ivar, you have a long night ahead of you," he smiled and I bowed before taking my leave. I was half way down the hall when I heard the queen's feet behind me. She caught up quick and pulled me into an empty room.

"Stop being so stiff Elsa," she smiled and rested her hands over my lapels. She had a habit of doing so.

"You asked me to act as if everything was normal, this is the best I can do knowing full well who and what you are," I growled as the room became cold.

"Get over it Elsa, all you have to do is obey me," she said and I took a threatening step towards her. She must have seen the rage in my eyes as she took a step back.

"You think you are so clever," I hissed, small spikes sprouting where my steps were.

"You think you can rule me, what have you got?" An ice blade grew from my palm.

"I can end you right here, right now and no one would know," I got her pinned up to the window.

"What is stopping me from ending it right here?" I could see her grip the windowsill as she swallowed thickly.

"I know where your family is," she said calmly and the snowflakes that started to fall, suspended in mid-air. Retracting the ice blade slowly I take a step back.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your mother and father, you even have a younger brother," she said and I frowned.

"If anything happens to me there are people assigned to kill them and your son," she smirked and I growled. I had enough of her. I gave a last huff and left the room as the ice and snow melted.

I wondered the halls angrily as I try to calm down. I was angry and confused and hurt. I just wanted all this to end. I wanted a happy and relaxed life, just me and Sven in a little home while I work and he enjoys being a child.

"Oof! Watch where you're going!" I blinked as I collided with someone. After we stood and got our heads cleared I saw it was Anna.

"My apologies Princess," I said and moved past her. I stopped when she grabbed my hand.

"Sir Ivar…" I blinked and looked to her.

"What's the matter?" I pulled my hand away.

"Like you care Princess," I hissed and walked away. It hurt my heart and I saw how it stung her.

 _No, she had been ignoring me for a month; there is no reason for me to feel bad._

 _Then why does it feel like part of me just died?_

Deciding I was fed up with my pity party I made my way to take a bath. Nothing would relax me more than a nice hot bath scented with roses. A sigh slipped between my teeth as I lowered myself into the steaming water. My body was always cold, so now as it came in contact with the scolding water even more steam arises. The same happens when drinking tea; my breath would come out when talking as if I were outside in the snow, but in the cold my breath is never visible. Relaxing my body I slip into the water, making it cover my head and face. I just lay there. Letting the water density drown out the noises of people scurrying outside as they ready for the knighting ceremony I finally get time to think.

 _Why am I still here?_

 _Why don't I just take Sven and leave?_

 _Is this really what I want to be doing?_

I surface and gasp for air. Holding my head and curling into myself I feel tears in my eyes.

 _What is my purpose?_

 _What do I hope to achieve?_

 _What is my goal?_

My head was spinning. I didn't know what I wanted to do anymore. The destination I have been moving in has always been for someone else. This is all I know. Am I merely still just a pawn? Am I not in control of my own game? Who am I kidding I never was in control. I never thought for myself. I always did what others told me. I sniffed and wipe my eyes.

 _No, I will take control. I will become a knight and I will make this world a better place for my son. Even if that means killing the queen. First I must insure the safety of my family._

With a set goal in mind for now I wash myself before getting out. Lucky for me the bathroom was joined onto my room.

"I told ye, ye were a girl," I jumped back as I held my cloths before myself covering my nudity.

"Merida! What the hell are you doing in my room?" I scolded.

"I was dropping off yer armour, had to make last minute changes," she smiled. I pointed to the door with one hand, water still dripping from my body.

"Get out," I growled and she held her hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, see you at the ceremony!" She said and walked out the room closing it behind her. Giving a heavy sigh I dry off and get dressed.

 _This is going to be a long night._

* * *

 **There we have it, I hope it was to everyones liking.**

 **Shout outs too...**

 **BlossomCharms - I agree and people that say things like "Frozen is so over rated" I have no room for suchnegativity in my life, it spoke to me on an emptional level...Yes the queen our antagonist for this story, I dont think she's as preverted as that thing she calls a brother thou...yea gotta have that conflict ya know? Love torturing myself like that.**

 **Icebicycle - Thank you for your kind words, I strive to make it as believable as possible.**

 **Lord West Gordon - That is so yes and I do believe that evilness is genetic so it's no wonder their both evil. I don't think the queen did that much...I think she was just part of a conspiracy when their parents were in reign. That could be arranged, but that would be too quick of a death.**

 **Well then, I shall see you all next week.**

 **X3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello dears.**

 **I bring you the next instalment and as you will notice this is part one of two.**

 **The reason for that is for no other reason than a clifhanger...my friends idea...be mad at her.**

 **Here ya go, enjoy.**

* * *

All sound escaped me. All I could hear was my breathing. Eyes stared at me as I made my way down the aisle to the king. Merida and Hiccup smiled at me as they see how good the armour fits. I could actually have my chest free. Not being constricted felt like heaven. I could breath, maybe that's why my breathing was so loud in my ears. The smithies are good. It looked like any other armour men would wear. The metal was light, but strong. It was darker than the standard grey. The gauntlets looked like dragon feet. I bet this was Hiccups doing. I don't mind. It fits me. I like that the finger points are talons.

I thought kneeling would be hard in all this armour, but it felt natural and comfortable. I said my little rhyme and felt the king tap the sword on my shoulders as he gave me my title. This is what I've been working for. I found my place amongst all these pieces. The sword he presented me when I stood was beautiful. The sketches did it no justice. The blade was a brilliant white and the handle a beautiful black that when tilted in the light shone a dark blue.

Sound only returned to me when music started and people stood to go have some fun. Seething my sword I look around. Not many people, just the nobles around Arendelle and their families. People were laughing and talking. The queen seemed to enjoy herself. What a laugh.

"The armour looks rather dashing if I do say so me self!" Merida said as she walked up to me along with Hiccup. I nodded.

"I assume the dragon like gauntlets were your work Hiccup?" I asked and he blushed nodding.

"I find I quite like them," I smiled, tight lipped, but it was a smile. He relaxed and started to swing on his feet.

"I'm glad you liked it, I knew it was risky, but you seem like the type to appreciate intimidating stuff," he said and I chuckled.

"And might I say the sword is very beautiful as well," they both beamed happily. Merida taped her knuckles over my chest, making the armour clang softly.

"How's the chest space? I wasn't quite sure how big," she gestured to her own chest. A slight blush covered my cheeks as I cleared my throat.

"It's perfect don't worry, I'm happy for the chance to breath normally again," I admitted. The queen was suddenly beside us.

"What are you two still doing here?" She said tilting her nose up to them. They seemed frightened.

"They're my friends and I'd like for them to stay," I said and she glared at me.

"What if something goes wrong with the armour? I might need them," I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but they don't mingle with the upper classes," she sneered and the nodded. It wasn't like they were in their work cloths. Merida was wearing a nice green dress and Hiccup had a rather nice suit on.

"Oh come now Elisabeth, these young ones aren't harming anyone," the King said as he joined us.

"I suppose not," she huffed and plastered her fake smile on for him. How worrisome.

"Sir Ivar, how do you find the evening so far?" He asked and I smiled nodding to him.

"Quite pleasant, thank you, your majesty,"

"Oh come now, call me Harald," he said and I blinked.

"Are you sure your majesty?" I asked and he nodded.

"Of course! Now that you are part of the royal elite, I have a proposition for you," I felt confused.

"And what would that be?" I asked and he moved his arm around my shoulders. "Follow me to the study, we need to talk," he said and we walked to his study. The music slowly died down the further we walked.

"So, uh, Harald…what is it you'd like to propose?" I asked as soon as we entered his study.

"It's my daughter," he started walking to his desk.

"I'd like to propose her hand to you,"

"Excuse me, what?"

"My daughter, Anna, she's of age and I don't trust anyone of my noble men, nor the princess from other kingdoms," he said and I sat down on a chair completely flabbergasted.

"You're 21, right?" He asked and I nodded dumbly.

"Good, I also don't want some young spoiled brat for her," he said and pulled out some documents and placed them in front of me.

"Wait Harald, what about my son?"

"Ah I have taken him into consideration, do not worry, he will be seen as your heir along with the child you and Anna will sire,"

"What does Anna say about this?" I asked still worried.

"She will just have to accept it, I did notice her fondness for you Ivar," he said smiling and I felt my heart almost stand still.

 _If Anna and I get married she will find out that I am a woman the night we must consummate. I will surely get thrown out the castle! Think Elsa, think!_

"On one condition,"

"Oh? Do tell," he said leaning forward, a warm smile on his face.

"I would like to court her first," he blinked and sat back, stroking his beard.

"That is very noble of you, wanting to have her love you first," he smiled wide and stood up. He rounded the table and picked me up, hugging me to him.

"I would be proud to call you son," he said laughing warmly. I blushed and he let me go.

"Well then, I will draft a new proposal, but,"

 _Shit._

"You must ask for her hand before her 19th birthday,"

"When exactly is that?"

"It takes place in 6 months," he said and I took a deep breath.

 _That's a bit close._

"That would be do-able," I said and we shook hands. After that we went back to the party. With a heavy sigh I walked to the princess. Anna was standing to the side holding a glass of punch and looking alone.

"May I join you princess?" she blinked and looked to me.

* * *

 **There ya have it dears.**

 **The next part will be posted later this week so you won't need to wait a whole 7 days.**

 **Shout outs too...**

 **BlossomCharms - I agree with you, I'm 21 and still buy anything frozen related...just this weekend me and my mother saw frozen plates for kids and as I was talking about them with her I just had this sudden realization and she laughed when I said, "Wow I did not just sound 21,"**

 **Lord West Gordon - Something to that effect. Oh I have a special death in place for her do not worry my dude. I agree and that is the plan, but let's see how she acomplishes that with what is on her plate now. We will see yes!**

 **Well then, let me finish up part two.**

 **X3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello dears.**

 **This one comes to you right after the last one ended.**

 **I hope ya'll like it.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"No, you were mean to me," she huffed and looked to the side, her face tilted up. I bit my lip to keep me from laughing.

"I'm sorry Anna, I was stressed and I handled it wrong," I said, time to work my charms. She relaxed and looked to me.

"It hurt that you'd think I didn't care," she said giving me puppy dog eyes.

 _Oh god._

"You have to understand, you have been ignoring me for a month," I said and she looked down.

"I was…upset," she whispered and I tilted my head to look at her.

"Mother always gets her way," I nodded and leaned against the wall with her.

"She has a way of…forcing her way. I do not enjoy it," I admitted and she stood in front of me.

"Yet I see you kissing her back," she growled.

"I have no choice; I do not want to lose my job, what about Sven?" I said and she shook her head.

"I just don't see how you can kiss someone if you do not have feelings for them," she said and downed her punch. I then noticed her swaying slightly.

"Princess, are you drunk?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Come on Anna let's get you to bed," I said and took her hand.

"I'm not drunk, you're just blurry," she said and I walked her out the ball room, one hand holding hers and the other her waist. I had to steer her and ask for directions, because I had no clue where her room was. She kept giggling and making us stumble into walls. We eventually made it to her room and I moved her in the darkness to her bed. She sat down while I looked for something for her to sleep in. It would have helped if she told me where to look. I couldn't stop my blush when I found her undergarment drawers. I eventually found her night dresses and regretted turning around. There the princess stood, all off balance as she pulled of her corset. If I truly were male I would have been passed out from los of blood in the brain and the pain it would have cause to get hard in what are essentially metal pants. But alas I am female so I just had to sit with a very bad blush. My mouth was very dry as moisture was diverted ells were. Sometimes I forget I am human. With a heavy sigh I remove my gauntlets so I wouldn't hurt her if she struggles to put the dress on.

"Come on princess time for bed,"

"But Ivar I'm not tired," she wined and pushed the dress away.

"Anna please, just get dressed and get into bed," I said and managed to get the dress over her head.

"Has anyone told you, you sound more like a woman?" she said and I stopped what I was doing, her arm half way through an arm hole.

"Actually yes, they say that a lot," I admitted, finishing getting her dressed.

"I think you'd be a beautiful woman," she giggled as she crawled into bed. Gripping the sheets as I hold it open I try to fight back tears.

"That's very kind of you to say Anna," I whisper and tuck her in. She was already lights out and snoring softly, drool already leaking. I smiled and relaxed. She truly was something special. I slowly made my way out her room after getting my gauntlets and closed her door. I was not in the mood for the party.

 _I'd rather curl up with Sven and go to sleep._

And that is exactly what I did.

Humming to myself as I made my way to breakfast, I meet Anna near the door to the dining room. She looks like crap.

"If I ask nicely would you please chop my head off?" She groaned and rested her forehead against my shoulder. I chuckle and pat her head.

"Sorry Princess, you'll have to learn to cope with what you do," she lets out a grunt and shrugs.

"It was worth a shot," I chuckle and we make our way to our usual seats. Sven and Kristoff both sat next to one another already eating and playing. The princess and I were left with seats next to one another.

"Ah good morning Anna, Ivar," the king greats and I smile to him placing a napkin over my lap.

"Good morning Harald, Elisabeth," I greet and even the queen looks she has a hangover like her daughter. Anna lay with her head in her arms and the queen was holding hers with one hand while drinking water with the other. I started eating as the king spoke.

"You two disappeared rather early from the party," he said.

"Ah, Anna had a bit too much to drink so I made sure she got to her room safely and then I decided to call it a day, so much happened," I smiled and he smiled back warmly. "Ah I was just about to say…hardly two hours into courting and already you went to a room," he chuckled. There was silence as my fork slipped from my hand and Anna whipped her head up and the queen whipped hers to the king.

"What?" both woman yelped.

"Ah I see…Sir Ivar here is going to start courting Anna," he smiled.

 _I haven't even signed the papers yet!_

"Is that why you came to talk with me at the party?" Anna asked and I cleaned the mess my fork made.

"I was going to wait till I signed the proposal your father was drafting. He wanted me to marry you right away, but I suggested we do it the proper way," I cleared my throat and turned to Anna.

"Princess Anna, would you allow me to court you?" I asked and she looked lost for words. I could feel the hatred burning into the back of my head from the queen. The room was silent, waiting for her answer. I was about to admit defeat and just sign the papers to get this over with the way the king wanted, but Anna decided to speak.

"I…I would," her eyes darted to her mother's briefly before resolve settled in.

"Yes, I would allow it," she smiled and I actually felt myself smile.

"Husband, a word please," I heard the queen say and they left the room. There was so much venom dripping from her voice, but I didn't care. I could deal with her later.

* * *

 **There ya have it part two of two.**

 **I hope this is acceptable.**

 **I'm also busy making a scetch of how Elsa would look in her armour...soon as that's done it'll be up on deviant art and I'll place it as the cover image for this fic...**

 **Shout outs too...**

 **Icebicycle - Haha my pleasure. I hate clinfhangers as much as the next person, but she made vallid points. I hope this satisfied your need to know.**

 **Remember to leave a review so I know what ya'll think.**

 **I work best with them there to remind me to update.**

 **Enjoy your day till next we meet.**

 **X3**

 **P.S. I don't know how to number chapters...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my dears,**

 **I did not forget!**

 **I worked hard on this one and its longer than normal too!**

 **I did make the drawing as I said and uploaded to my deviant page aswell (SunatraBlack136)**

 **Well enjoy!**

* * *

Courting was…difficult, mainly because I knew nothing on how to. I knew of the labyrinth, but I doubt they did that with royalty. Every time we made plans to do something the queen would interrupt us and after the first week of making no progress I took it to the king. I never saw him mad like that, although I think he was just irritated. So he made arrangements for her to attend a few meetings at other countries that want to talk about new trading routs and shipment. She wasn't very happy, but went any way. I was able to relax a bit more, knowing she wasn't around.

"Anna, care to have a walk with me into town?" I asked smiling slightly. Best get some courting in while we had a few weeks. She smiled and nodded.

"Sure, I'd like that." She really had a beautiful smile, coupled with her bright eyes; she was so innocent to the horrors of the world.

"You're not going to wear your armour are you?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No, today I will be in my proper cloths," I smiled. My back was straighter than ever as I had to make my bindings tighter than normal. With armour it was easy to get away with loser bindings as the metal would stop my breasts from showing, but now I wore a white dress shirt with a black over coat and a royal blue tail coat jacket, the trims were gold and the Arendelle crest was on the small chest pocket. On my legs I wore black trousers with my black boots. She looked me over.

"Proper in deed," she said with a smile. She wore a normal green and black dress with the floral design that was in the crest over her chest area. Her hair was in the common styled bun with a matching green ribbon keeping it in place. My own hair was braided and it hung down my back stopping between my shoulder blades. I held out my elbow to her and she hooked her hand into the crook.

"Why are you wearing cloves?" She asked spotting the white gloves on my hands.

"Force of habit," I smiled and she giggled. We slowly made our way into town. I could see people stare, some with smiles, some with confusion and others just didn't care. The walk was lovely, the air cool now that winter was on its way, making the sun's warmth feel pleasant rather than unbearably hot.

As we neared the smithy I made us stop just as the door flung open and Hiccup dodged out as various weapons were thrown at him. The two were arguing, _again_.

"Yea well at least dragons are more plausible than someone turning into a bear!" He mocked Merida's accent for the last part. Merida came out fuming wielding a battle axe.

"You two at it again?" I asked, stopping their little argument just as Hiccup picked up a sword. They opened their mouths to speak until they saw the princess beside me. They bowed down asking for forgiveness of her for the way they acted. Anna on the other hand could almost not contain her laughter. She was practically vibrating as she tried her damness not to laugh out loud. I smiled as I looked to her. Merida and Hiccup looked to one another nervously. She eventually calmed herself and fanned her red face.

"Oh my, that was funny," she giggled.

"You find my friends funny?" I asked smiling and she nodded.

"Anna I'd like you to formally meet the two that made my armour and sword. This is Merida and Hiccup," I smiled.

"Hiccup?" She asked much in the way I did when first meeting him.

"Apparently he is a descendent from great Vikings," I smiled. The poor boy gave a slight blush as Anna giggled.

"Of course he is," she smiled to him and waved.

"Nice to meet you both," she said politely.

"So ah, what are ye doing here?" Merida asked picking up the weapons.

"I'm busy courting the princess and for our first alone time I thought a walk would be relaxing," I explained.

"Yer courting the princess?!" She exclaimed as if Anna wasn't standing beside me.

"A word uh… _Ivar_?" She asked and I stepped away from Anna and Hiccup as Merida took me inside.

"Does she know?"

"About what?"

"That yer a girl!" She looked as if she was about to shout it to the world.

"Merida, let me worry about it okay? This is the Kings idea, not mine," I explained and she seemed to calm down.

"Alright, but what if this works? What will ye do when ye get to consummating the marriage?" She asked and I sighed shaking my head.

"I honestly don't know," I looked down.

"Well we'll work out something," she nodded and then pushed me out the shop and I made my way back to Ana, reclaiming her hand in my elbow crook again.

"Hiccup here was just telling me about dragons," Anna said bouncing on her toes as she grinned.

 _3…2…1…_

"Dragons don't exist!"

"Yes they do! I have a book full of different kinds!"

 _Here we go again._

And like so they were back to arguing. I pulled on Anna's arm, steering us to the market.

"Come, let's leave them to their bickering," I smiled and she giggled into her hand.

"So, what did the Scottish one want with you?" She asked after a while, some jealousy in her soft voice.

"She wanted to know some details," I said, not lying. Anna nodded.

"Do you think dragons exist?" She asked.

"Well I believe there is some magic in this world," I felt her look to me.

"How so?" She asked and I stopped us at one of the smaller shops that sold chocolate.

"Simple really princess," I paid for a small box of chocolate and fed her one.

"The unexplained taste of a chocolate, that utter goodness and feel of love you get from it, that is some of the magic I believe exists," I smiled and ate one myself.

 _Chocolate really was the food of the gods._

Anna's eyes lit up like the sun at the taste that exploded from the sweet brown delight.

"Then there is the changing of the seasons and what they bring. Summer brings warmth and winter brings cold. Autumn brings the fall and Spring brings new life," I smiled walking us to the fountain in the middle of the shopping plaza.

"The sun sets, bringing the night and when it raises it brings the day," I said and placed my jacket on the rim of the fountain for her to sit.

"Fire brings warmth and snow brings coldness," I sit beside her and take her hand in mine tracing her palm with a gloved finger. She gives a slight blush and I look to her.

"When I look into your eyes, I see the magic you hold," I purred as she looked to me. Her eyelids fluttered and she looked uncertain.

"I hold magic?" She asks in a whisper.

"You hold the best magic, it's pure and innocent and it warms my cold heart," at this point I was not playing pretend, I was not just doing this for the benefits. I genuinely felt this to be the truth. I noticed our faces getting close to the point I could feel her breath on my lips. I pulled away and cleared my throat.

"Forgive me for almost being indecent and in public no less," I whispered and she looked flustered.

"We should head back the sun is setting, the days are getting shorter due to the approach in winter," I said and stood holding out my hand, she took it and I pulled her up. After grabbing my jacket I walked us back to the castle.

 _Maybe I didn't have to pretend after all._

* * *

 **Well thre ya have it.**

 **I do hope ya'll liked it.**

 **Shout outs...**

 **Guest - haha someone is rooting for Anna I see**

 **Well I will see you all next week!**

 **Hopefully...**

 **X3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey dearies,**

 **I'm sorry this is late, but to make up for it it's twice as long!**

 **I hope this is enough to hold you all for a bit while I work on other stuff...**

 **Important stuff...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Things went better from there. In the mornings I would go do some training till breakfast time, take a quick bath to be clean and fresh before making my way to breakfast. Then when there was time Anna and I would usually hang out in the library, either playing chess or reading books. Today however I had made plans to take her horse riding towards the North Mountains, I knew of a beautiful waterfall I would like to show her. I had asked the head of the kitchen staff to prepare a sort of picnic basket with the princess's favourites then asked one of the stable boys to prepare us a horse each.

"So what are your plans for today you two?" The King asked and I whipped my mouth before speaking.

"I had planned to take the princess on a trip up to the northern mountain side with a horse each," I explained and Anna looked to me with a happy grin.

"Anything of note up there?" She asked and I gave a slight smile.

"You would have to wait and see," she puffed up her cheeks and gave a scowl. The King gave a warm chuckle.

"Oh no, this one does not like waiting," he said.

"Well I am hoping the trip would be worth it at the end," I chuckled and finished my food. Sven and Kristoff had eaten about half of their plates and ran off to go play with wooden swords in the hall.

"I do hope so too seeing as Elisabeth will be back tomorrow," the King sighed.

"No worries, I will keep her busy with preparations for Anna's birthday," he added and I nearly choked on my water.

"I thought that wasn't for another 3 months," I said looking to him. I wasn't nearly at a point where I could comfortably ask for Anna's hand in marriage.

"That might be so, but it takes a long time to get everything here on time and set up, she is turning 18 you know, big day besides when you turn 21," he explained,

"besides with the winter we seem to be getting this year we have to account for any loss in supplies and to make sure the necessary flowers and crops bloom in time."

"Yea that's the one thing about having your birthday in spring time," Anna nodded. I gave a slight smile.

"I understand now, which reminds me; Anna, do wear something warm, the first snowflakes are starting to fall," I said and she nodded. We finished our breakfast and went to go get ready. I checked our things one last time before walking to Sven.

"Sven dear I am going out for a bit alright? Do behave yourself and pay attention to your tutor," I said and stroked his hair. He smiled and nodded.

"Okay, can I play with Kristoff when we're done?" He asked and I smiled before kissing his forehead.

"Like I can stop you two, but do me a favour alright? Play at least one game of chess I don't want you two to get rusty," he giggled and nodded before hugging me.

"Okay mama," he whispered and I hugged him back.

"Now scamper along, you have a lesson to get to," I said and he nodded before running down the hall. With a sigh I stood and dusted off my knees as Anna walked up to me.

"You're really good with him," she said blushing slightly.

"He is all family I have."

"You must have loved his mother," she said sadly. I twitched as I clenched my fists.

"His other parent can go burn in hell," I growled as the room got slightly colder. I heard her gulp and I calmed myself, shaking my head.

"I'm sorry that was very rude of me to say, I do apologise," I said bowing slightly to her.

"It is fine, maybe someday you could tell me about it," she gave a slight smile.

"I…that is kind of you, thank you. Shall we get going? I don't want to have a storm stop us midway," I gave a shaky smile and she nodded.

We got our horses and set off to the northern mountains. Snow was falling slightly but most melted before hitting the ground.

"If we do end up getting a storm there is a cabin for us to stay in Princess," I said and she smiled.

"Sounds good to me, I can't remember the last time I travelled without a guard or two."

"Need I remind you that the last time you ventured out yourself you got into a slight fight with a merchant?"

"Oh hush you were there I hardly call that unsupervised."

"Yes, I could just _imagine_ how you would act unsupervised for more than a few minutes," I chuckled and she gave me a surprised look.

" _Need_ I remind you I am a lady?" She said huffing and turning her nose up.

"A lady, who by some miracle, managed to knock over a row of 15th century armour and get away with blaming it on the prince and Sven?" She gasped and looked to me.

"I would never!" She said.

"I saw you princess," I smirked and she blushed.

"It's not like they got into trouble," she whispered.

"No, but it goes to show how you have yet to grow out of your childlikeness," I smiled.

"I'm not a child Ivar, I am an adult," She said with a nod as if stating a fact.

"Have you seen your face after eating dessert? It's worse than the boys!" I chuckled and she blushed more before playfully pushing my shoulder.

"Hush you, you're talking to a princess," she said and I chuckled. She took in a deep breath before letting out a sigh.

"I like how the cold tickles my nose," she said and a snowflake promptly landed on her nose.

"You're a strange one aren't you?" I asked and she giggled she rubbed her nose with her mitten covered hand.

"Oh look who's talking, mister 'I'm not wearing appropriate winter cloths', why is that?" She asked and I smirked looking to her.

"The cold never bothered me anyway," I said and she rolled her eyes smiling.

"You never seem to get cold," she stated and I nodded.

"Been that way all my life, even Sven doesn't seem all that bothered," I said and she hummed next to me.

"Kristoff really likes the snow, well more ice than snow."

"True, he has a weird fascination with ice," I shake my head and looked upwards. Snow was starting to fall more and more. Understandable as we were nearing the mountains.

"We should be there any moment now," I said and in the far distance I could make out a cabin.

"We can stop there and see how the weather plays out. If we continue we might get stuck at our destination and if we go back now we might just not make it before a storm hits," I said. Weather was not on my side today. I had no problem controlling ice and snow, but that was what I was creating, Mother Nature wasn't that easily manipulated. Soon as we came to the cabin I helped Anna off her horse and moved them into the small stable beside it. I grabbed our things and entered the cabin as Anna looked around.

"Don't think I've ever been here," she said and I start a fire.

"Well there is a first time for everything. Sorry that the weather wasn't playing along I thought we had at least two more days before it was cold enough for snow to gather," I apologised and she shook her head smiling.

"This could be just as fun," she hummed and sat down on the sofa in front the fire.

"I just hope your father won't worry too much," I sighed and sat next to her.

"You know Ivar, I don't know much about you," she said looking to me.

"You know enough, don't you?" She moved onto her knees and looked to me.

"I want to know about your child hood, how you grew up," my body froze. Memories of abuse flooded my brain. I felt her hand rest on mine, with a sharp intake of breath I ripped it away and stood. My heart was pounding and my breath became fast.

"I…I do not wish to speak of my childhood, it's too painful,' I said and she looked down. I ran my hands through my hair and looked to the fire. Snow fell harder, but this time aided by my own nerves.

 _She's going to have to know at some point Elsa._

 _She might hate you for lying to her, but she will know eventually._

 _You can't keep this to yourself for much longer._

 _What happens when you two get married?_

 _What happens on your wedding night?_

 _You can't choose not to consummate._

 _There will be talk!_

 ** _Be quiet._**

 _No matter what you do, everything will blow up in your face._

 ** _I said be silent._**

I felt arms encircle me into a hug as I felt Anna's face press into my back, between my shoulder blades. She didn't say anything. She just hugged me, hugged me and hummed. The crackling of fire mingled nicely with her humming and the sound of the storm outside melted away.

 _She would have to know eventually._

I turned and embraced her into a hug so tight I think her bones groaned. She giggled and hugged back.

"That's the first proper hug I got from you," she said and I nodded.

"I don't normally do physical contact," I admitted. I waved to the sofa for her to sit then grabbed one of the bags I brought in.

"I guess all I can tell you right now is that my childhood is not a happy one," I whispered and handed her a sandwich.

"I…I never knew my parents," her eyes widened as she looked to me.

"I am so sorry," she said and I shook my head.

"It happened and there is nothing we can do," I said and we ate in silence.

"I was taken away from them by a mad man," I said after eating.

"I am not sure what he tried to accomplish really, maybe he just wanted someone to torture."

"He tortured you?" Anna almost yelled, anger dripping from her lips.

"Something to that extent," I said softly looking away.

"That's all I wish to share at this moment," I said with a sigh as I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. A few minutes passed before I felt Anna rest her head on my shoulder.

"I'm glad you turned out to be a nice guy," she whispered and my heart stung.

 _If only you knew Anna._

"I mean not like I have been courted by others before, it's just all the princes and noble boys I've met were all full of themselves and thought very lowly of woman. With you I don't feel like I'm stupid or like I can't do anything. You listen when I ramble and you don't force yourself onto me. N-not like guys have forced themselves onto me, I've seen them do it with other girls, I mean you know me, I don't mind swinging something at them if they did try something and!" I didn't know what drove me to do what I did. It's not like she's never rambled before. I enjoyed her ramblings, but here I was now, silencing her with a kiss. Not even a proper one, just a simple touch of lips. Her eyes instantly shut and she froze. It was only for a second, but it felt like an eternity. I pulled back slightly and I saw a blush cover her cheeks.

I wasn't sure what I was feeling. It was a mix of lust, like when kissing the queen, but it was also love like when kissing Sven's head. My heart felt warm, admittedly my legs felt a bit shaky, my palms were surprisingly clammy and there were butterflies in my stomach.

 _Is this what falling in love is like?_

* * *

 **Yay a kiss!**

 **That took a while to write...**

 **Shout outs...**

 **BlossomCharms - Where have ya been?! I was worried TT-TT thought I lost you! Haha I actually have no idea what she's planning she's so secretive I don't even know and I'm the writer! As for Anna finiding out...yea she will have to at some point...yes the queen...she is the evil one here fun to write actually specially if you're angry**

 **Icebicycle - or or attagirl Elsa haha**

 **What are ya'll thoughts on the drawing though? I worked hard TT-TT**

 **So I shall see ya'll next time, I am trying to keep it weekly, but if shit happans shit happans...**

 **X3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello dearies.**

 **I'm sorry this took some time, but I wanted to get the feelings right.**

 **I hope ya'll like it.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

I still don't know what urged me to do it. Her face was still red and she still sat frozen. I wanted more of that feeling. I leaned in again and our lips met once more. They felt more at home now. Her lips were so soft and warm. My hands rested on her knees as she was still facing me while sitting on them. I could feel heat radiating from her body as I pressed forward making her lay down as my hands moved her legs out from under her. Her own hands found their way to my shoulders. As her mouth opened my tongue slipped in and I let out a soft moan. Her hands gripped my shoulders as she pulled me closer. Our tongues met and, instead of a fierce battle like when kissing the queen, this one was more like a dance. They moved together instead of against one another. My hand stroked up her leg to grip her hip and pull her closer. My knee found its way between her legs and I rested my thigh between them. She let out a small gasp as her hips rose to meet my thigh. One of her hands moved to my head and her fingers moved their way into my hair.

We pulled apart for much needed air. She was panting softly, the redness of her cheeks spreading down her neck. My mind was no longer in control. Slowly I placed soft kisses down her cheek, over her jaw and down her neck. She gave a soft gasp and tilted her head to the side, giving me better access. My kisses became sloppy, my tongue finding its way to her pulse point. The feel of her life throbbing against my tongue was exhilarating. I grazed my teeth near it and her soft gasps made my heart race even more. Her hips were desperately searching for friction on my thigh. She still gripped my head, her other hand gripping at my back. A soft growl escaped me. I wanted these damned gloves off! I want to feel her bare skin. I want to feel her heated flesh on my cold skin. I wanted to rake my nails over her soft body and leave my mark. The thought of leaving a mark on her perfect body urged me to do what I did next. She let out a sharp gasp then a loud and long moan as I bit down on her nape. I bit hard, not enough to break skin, but enough to leave a lasting impression. As she started to pant and her hips stopped moving, I let her skin go, licking it to sooth some pain. Her panting in my ear made me smirk.

"W-wow," I heard her breath and I looked to her. Her eyes were glazed over and it was extremely attractive.

"Enjoyed that _princess_?" I asked purring. She blushed and I followed it down to her chest where I could see her heaving breasts as she tried to still her beating heart and catch her breath. Without thinking I dipped my tongue in between her cleavage and she let out a surprised yelp. I chuckled and sat up. She moved to sit up too. Her finger tips stroked over the bite mark as it was still an angry red. I felt proud. The storm outside still raged on, matching my heart rate.

I looked down to my gloved hands. I still wanted to touch her bare skin. Taking a deep breath I slowly pulled off my right glove. The air felt cool on my skin. It was pleasant. Swallowing I turn to look to Anna, she was watching intently. With a shaky hand I stroked my fingertips over her cheek. She leaned into the touch and I trailed them down her neck and over the slight bare shoulder. I moved my fingers in under the fabric and pushed it off her shoulder. My hand continued to trail down her arm till it stopped to where the fabric couldn't go anymore. My eyes trailed the bare skin I had uncovered. As I neared her chest I could see goose bumps form. Most of her breast was now exposed just barely hiding her nipple. I looked up to her and she was blushing while looking at me intently. My breath caught in my throat. She looked scared and intrigued.

"Tell me to stop," I whispered and I could see the fear in her eyes dim. She gave a soft smile and took my face into her hands. I was ready to give her everything. Anything she wanted. If she asked me to take her right now I would. If she asked me to run away with her I would. I would gladly give my heart to this girl.

"I trust you Ivar."

Four words. Four simple words. And my world came crashing into reality. My heart stopped. The storm outside stopped.

 _No._

 _No, this is not what I wanted to hear._

 _This is not me she's speaking to._

 _You are a fool Elsa._

 _A downright idiot._

My jaw clenched and I removed all contact from her. I slipped my glove back on and stood.

"We should head back to the castle before the storm starts again," I slipped out the cottage so that the tears forming in her eyes could not deter me.

 _Too close._

 _I was too close to losing everything._

I saddled the horses and brought them around to the door. Anna excited the cabin and refused to take my offered hand to help her up. I just bit my tongue and got onto my horse. We set off to go back to the castle. The journey was silent. Anna lagged behind. This is for the best. The queen would be back tomorrow so she would take all my attention again. I will wait till Anna's birthday and just sign the original agreement. I will then tell Anna I will allow her to do as she pleased with whom she pleased. This way I do not have to consummate the marriage or worry about an heir to the throne.

 _This is for the best._

* * *

 **I ain't gonna say nothin.**

 **So yea...please remember to leave a review even if to just say hi, it helps.**

 **Till next time.**

 **X3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello dearies.**

 **I'm back with another part. I'm currently sick so if stuff don't sound like me it's cause I can't really think hehe...**

 **I started listing to awesome classical music while writing, it helps to keep focused, specially while sick...**

 **Hope ya'll enjoy it.**

* * *

It's been storming outside none stop since we came back. I wasn't convinced it was the weather. It marred my mind too much. Anna has been silent too. She keeps looking down when we're in the same room. Her father picked it up instantly.

"Is something wrong?" He asked at dinner the night after we returned. The queen sat next to him. I had managed to stay clear of her till now.

"I'm sure it's just the weather your majesty," I said eating slowly. He stroked his short beard and hummed.

"Anna does like being outside and this weather came out of nowhere. Maybe she's feeling blue for not being able to have seen that place you wanted to show her," he smiled and I nodded.

"Could be," I agreed and looked to her. She ate slowly, her hand going to the bite mark ever so often. It was hidden by her winter dress. Kristoff and Sven were oblivious as they continued to chat and play with their food.

"Sir Ivar, a word with you after dinner if you'd please," the queen said and I took a deep breath.

"Of course my queen," I nodded and stared at my plate. I had lost my appetite.

It wasn't long till dinner was over and I followed the queen to her study. She closed the door behind us and I could feel hatred coming from her.

"What happened between you and my daughter?" She hissed and I clenched my jaw.

"I went to take her to go see the waterfall, but a storm started so we took residence in the cabin nearby. We talked and we kissed end of story," I said plainly and she pulled a nasty face like she was snarling. I felt her pin me against a wall. I wasn't going to fight her. I didn't care what she did anymore. I felt her lips press against mine. It was harsh and it hurt. I could feel her teeth and I pushed her away when she bit my lip, drawing blood. "You belong to me Elsa," she growled as I licked the blood away. Then so be it. I growled back and pulled her into a fierce kiss. It was a battle of lips and teeth. The taste of copper filled our mouths, it only spurred us on. I now had her pinned to a wall, my hands finding their way up and under her dress. My nails clawed at her sides. Her legs wrapped around my waist and her hands gripped my face. She always wore these revealing dresses, even in this cold storm. She truly was a cold unfeeling woman. I felt her move my head to the side and press my face into her neck. I bit down hard, drawing blood there too. This was nothing like when Anna and I kissed. This was animalistic and angry. I hated this.

What Anna and I shared was love and respect. I loved that, it felt right.

This…this was simply wrong.

Our chess board slapped to the side in anger, settling for a form of violence than wits. All strategy was thrown from the window and all that remained was pure emotion. Our heads were no longer in the game. I felt her claw at my shoulders. She managed to rip off my buttons and move the shirt out her way. I growled and pinned her down on the sofa. She ripped off my bindings and I gripped her hair. As cold air touched my skin I pressed her face into my stomach so I could claw at her dress strings. I panted as I felt her tongue dart over my scars and muscles distracting me from her skilled hands undoing my pants. She pulled away and I found myself on my back. She was pulling down my pants, her dress already on the ground with the rest of our cloths.

 _What is happening?_

 _What am I doing?_

My brain no longer understood. I felt her hands on my underwear and panic sat in. My only experience with sex was what that man did to me. Flashes abused my eyes as I started pushing her hands away. Tears formed in my eyes and I wanted to scream, only for the door to open.

There the Queen and I were, exposed to her husband, the King. The Queen had just managed to pull off my last piece of clothing. My heart stopped from panic. His eyes were on me, he couldn't care less for his wife. His concern was me. The man he trusted his daughter to was a woman. The slam of the door made us both jump.

"What is going on here?" He growled and walked to us. He gripped my arm and pulled me up to him. This man, that has never shown me anger, frightened me more than anything.

"What is the meaning of this Ivar?" He shook me and the queen separated the two of us.

"You were going to find out eventually," she said and he glared at me hiding his naked wife behind him.

"I can explain your majesty. I…I never meant to lie to you I swear it was her idea!" I pointed to the queen. She was getting dressed.

"Oh Elsa darling that just sounds wrong," she scoffed and then held onto her husband's arm as if nothing happened.

"It's the truth! I never meant for things to go as far as they did, I just wanted a safe place for me and my son to do what I loved," I bowed before the king and started to cry.

"I just wanted to keep my son safe and your wife, the queen she offered me the job of guard and made me pretend to be a man," I sobbed.

"Please your majesty, do what you want with me, hang me or exile me, but please don't do anything to Sven, he's a good boy," I was now laying my arms and head on the floor sobbing. I felt defeated, like I was powerless for the first time in so long.

"I trusted you, I trusted you with my daughter," he growled, but I could tell he was calming down.

"My intentions were pure your majesty, I asked to court her instead of outright marriage so that I could bide time to have her hate me enough to say no, but I never intended to fall in love with her," I looked up to him and I saw the queens eyes widen. His eyes were soft, understanding even.

"And you think by sleeping with her mother this would make her hate you," he said.

I said nothing. It fit too perfectly.

"Yes my king, I actually didn't even want to…but the queen has a way of getting her way," I admitted. He nodded and I felt a blanket being thrown over me. I blinked and stood looking to him.

"My wife does have that ability; I've come to grips with it long ago. Elsa was it?" He asked and I nodded.

"As a knight of Arendelle you have done nothing to threaten the throne, as a person you have betrayed the trust of my daughter. I suggest you tell Anna who you truly are before you break her heart," this man. This man was so forgiving and so enduring. This man has shown me what kindness was. I stood proudly gripping the blanket around myself.

"Yes sir, as you wish," I said and he steered his wife out the room. She looked baffled and confused. This is not what she had planned to happen.

After they left I got dressed. It was now or never. With bindings in place I went to go find Anna.

The king has given me the chance to reset my board and I was going to play the game right this time around.

* * *

 **So...I don't know how I feel about this last part...some of you might hate me for the part between Elsa and the queen, but it's part of the idea to get ya'll mad...**

 ***big sniff* Shout outs toooooo**

 ***coughs***

 **BlossomCharms - heeyy it's ok I get that I don't get notifications for stuff I read at all...I hope this is acceptably for you *smiles***

 **ionj23 - I'm glad you like it! Here is your update my dude!**

 **There we go...I will return next week!**

 **Reviews will help me feel better!**

 **X3**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello dears.**

 **I have not forgotten about this, just busy updating others and being detracted by YouTube...**

 **Here is the next installment!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I found Anna rather quickly. She was in the library, bathed in candle light. She was hugging a blanket around herself as she stared at a chess board. Slowly making my way in, I manage to not disturb her till I was kneeling beside her.

"Anna?" I said softly and she startled.

"Ivar, you frightened me," she whispered and I stood slowly.

"Forgive me princess," I made my way to the fire place and started a fire to heat up the room. The cold didn't bother me, but I knew it bothered her. After the fire came to life, licking at the wooden stumps, I sat opposite from her.

"Anna, would you care for a game of chess?" I asked and she nodded slowly, she would still not look me in the eye. As always I was the black pieces so she moved first. We were three moves in when she spoke. All this time I had been thinking on how I would tell her.

"Ivar, did I do something wrong?" I blinked and looked to her, my hand hesitating over my queen. I swallowed hard and opted to move my knight instead.

"No, you did nothing wrong," I answered and she slowly inched her pawn closer to my side. Grabbing my bishop I moved it closer to her queen.

"There is something I have to confess," I said softly and she looked to me stopping her hand from touching her queen. She was waiting for me to say what I wanted.

"I am not who you think I am," I said after taking a deep breath. Her eyes searched mine as she tilted her head slightly.

"And who are you then?" Her voice was low and slow, almost terrified. I looked down briefly and saw ice slowly forming under my feet.

"My name is not Ivar," I decided to say and she ended up moving her knight, taking one of my pawns. Reaching out my hand I softly stroked my queen.

"Then what is your name?" She sounded calm.

"My name is Elsa," I whispered as I took down one of her bishops. Anna's hand froze over her pieces.

"Elsa? Isn't that-?"

"A girl's name? Yes," I nodded and looked to her. She looked to me confused. I picked up my King and studied it, letting her take the information in.

"I'm-I'm confused," she said shaking her head. I stood and placed my king in front of her effectively giving her the game. She blinked at it then looked up to me. I held out my hand and she took it hesitantly. Pulling her up onto her feet slowly I lead us to the sofa, nearer to the fireplace as she let her blanket slip to the floor as she followed. I waved to the sofa for her to sit before walking closer to the fire and placing some more logs on, warming the room more and lighting it brighter. She was silent as I slowly took off my gloves and placed them on the table then turned away. My back now to her, I undid my buttons. I took a deep breath as I turned to show her the bindings around my chest.

"Anna, I am like you, a female," I said and her eyes widened as I tugged on the bindings and the fell to the floor. I stood there exposing my bare chest to the princess. She shook her head slightly, just barely see-able.

"I don't…why would…" she held her head as she tried forming sentences. Too many things were running at once in her mind. I moved to her side and sat on the edge as I took her hand in both mine. I hugged it to my chest so she could feel my heart beat.

"Anna, I did not want to lie to you anymore, I had fallen for you hard and I wasn't sure what to do," I admitted letting my feminine side take over. I was done hiding. She looked to where I was holding her hand then looked at all of me.

"Why didn't I see it?" She said more to herself.

"I've been trying really hard to hide it," I said hoping it would help her. Something seemed to click in her head.

"Sven? What about him?"

"He knows, he's just been trained well to help me hide it," I said and she nodded. I was still hugging her hand to my chest. She noticed and started to blush.

"Y-your skin is c-cold," she stammered. I chuckled.

"Yes, I am always cold," I said and then brought her hand up to kiss it.

"Please could you forgive me Anna, for lying to you?"

"Where you lying about the things we shared and talked about?" I blinked then shook my head.

"No, I never lied to you, the only thing I kept from you was my gender," I said and she looked me right in the eyes.

"So the…kissing…was that real?" She asked and I leaned forward.

"As real as my heart is beating," I whispered as I kissed her softly. She hesitated for a split second before I felt her kiss me back. We pulled apart after a few seconds.

"I don't care if you are a female or a male Iv-Elsa, I care for you as a person," she whispered and I smiled.

"Then allow me to show you the true side of myself," I purred and kissed her again. We kissed slowly as she lay down with me on top. Our lips moved somehow more sensually than at the cabin.

I was wrong.

The kissing at the cabin wasn't love. This was love. It was slow and enjoyable. No rush, no raging hormones.

 _Just._

 _Kissing._

* * *

 **There we have it!**

 **I'm like...43 words short of my minimum but I bet ya'll can forgive me!**

 **Shout outs!**

 **BlossomCharms - Sorry that it did...didn't mean for that, but things do escalate quickly in real life too so...yea...Yea the queen is something alright...I love the King, he's like the most understanding person ever. The thing with royalty is that they did have other people while married, it was just hush hush mostly...I mean you have to do what your told by your Queen or King right? And all that power does go to your head and make you think you're above everyone ells...**

 **Well then I shall see ya'll next time!**

 **Remember to leave a review! It helps my brain!**

 **I love you all!**

 **X3**


End file.
